far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Legion XLVII (Rubrum Raptorae)
History Legio XLVII was founded by the Blood Eagle’s reforms, in the prelude to the Second Imperial Civil War. The Empire now firmly under her grasp, the sight of the Imperial Legions changed from one of conquest to one of cementing Aquilan control throughout the sector. The heart of any empire lies within its core cities, and for that reason a new urbanized legion was created to protect these coronary zones. Reign of the Blood Eagle Rubrum Raptorae first saw deployment on Imperial Prime. The sprawling capital of the Empire was a natural first location for a legion specialized in urban combat. The legion only sparingly saw action in these early days, minor riot prevention and anti-terrorist acts, but as the storm of dissent continued to gather, the tension on Prime continued to increase. This all culminated in the Second Battle for Imperial Prime, an early prelude of the much larger civil war to come. Insurgents, supported by rebellious elements of the newfound, but still secret, Council of Houses, launched a massive series of bombings, which quickly expanded into all out conflict in the streets of Imperial Prime. XLVII and the other garrisons of the planet quickly secured key infrastructure and established a line around the Imperial Palace. The fighting went on for weeks, with XLVII proving to be effective at it’s specialization in the close quarters and limited battlefield of the arcology. By the time the relief force led by XCIX arrived, Rubrum Raptorae had proven its effectiveness. Following the Insurrection, XLVII was repositioned to the strategically important Alvero system, home to the noble houses of Reticulum and Eridanus. The well and densely populated planets of Tiber and Aomori were deemed to be a prime target for its talents, and the legion found a new home in the Reticulum capital of Xinjing. Unfortunately, it found itself away from it’s center of true effectiveness when the Council’s efforts suddenly turned to Tiber. With the crippling of the Alvero Defense Fleet, Rubrum Raptorae and its battlegroup found themselves trapped on Aomori with nothing to do but await the inevitable landfall of Council forces. Reign of the Betrayer Legio XLVII was stationed on Diomikato at the start of the War Against the Artificials, and it was on Diomikato that it would see the most of its fighting, and the most of its losses. Over the past few decades, the 47th had seen a rapid increase in its ranks and capabilities due to the inclusion of synth legionnaires. The synths did not have the same resource requirements as regular human soldiers, and when that was coupled with their incredible close combat capabilities the legion quickly adopted their ranks. This proved disastrous when, on the eve of the war, the synth legionnaires across the Empire turned on their Aquilan brothers in a vicious betrayal. Before Legion Command knew what was happening, Raptorae synths launched a surprise attack on their headquarters, quickly disposing of a majority of the command staff. If it wasn’t for the heroic sacrifice of the few remaining Triarii of the 5th Cohort, even Legate Aquila Protus Marcus would have been lost in the fray. When the smoke of battle cleared, and the remnants of the legion were able to reorganize… and to see most of their fellow legions had reached similar fates… XLVII returned to regroup with fellow legions and determine what the next phase of counterattack would be. Rubrum Raptorae would eventually find itself joining arms with the much heavier Legio III and the rest of the 5th battlegroup. The depleted, but still fierce, legion fought all across the tidally locked world, finding success in the towns and villages of the greenbelt, but also in regions of rough terrain such as the mountainous and volcanic regions with all their nooks and crannies, and in the natural cover provided in the snow and valleys of the White Trine. It would see its most notable engagement at the ashmarshes of Proxima Reach. Raptorae was quickly deployed to relieve its fellow Legio III, which was embroiled in brutal combat against the synth revolters. XLVII and the rest of the 5th battlegroup engaged in close quarters combat through the fortresses and tunnels of Proxima Reach, and after 5 days they claimed a pyrrhic victory over the Synths. Postwar In the time immediately following the War Against the Artificials, Rubrum Raptorae, and the rest of the Imperial Legions, saw a brief reprieve to reorganize their ranks. Despite the tragic amount of losses during the war, XLVII managed to pull itself up to a serviceable 60% readiness through a specific recruiting drive, as well as from drawing veterans from other legions who showed talent in interest in the mission of Raptorae. Interregnum Rubrum Raptorae saw little combat itself during the Battle for Diomikato against the A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. forces. Legate Raea was stationed on Aomori at the time as a diplomatic liaison, so it was up to Prefect Primus Naelon Christina to carry out her orders and evacuate. The 47th under her leadership accompanied as many civilians as it could carry, and evacuated the planet as soon as possible. Under the skilled protection of the Navalis Legions in orbit, who were still making their stand to free up space for the evacuations, Rubrum Raptorae was able to escape and link up with it’s Legate on the archipelago world it once previously called home, Aomori. Organization The scope of the Rubrum Raptorae’s mission causes it to be a fairly unique legion. It’s deployment is almost exclusively in urbanized city centers, and since the current nature of the legions favors the defense of the empire over any new conquests, Legio XLVII finds itself to generally be in more comfortable stations than more remote legions. It’s mission also leads it to require higher standards of veterancy than other legions. The gritty and intimate nature of urban warfare requires an extremely high standard of training. The rank and file of the 47th are elite and specialized soldiers, trained in a wide range of techniques and strategies. They are required to transition from forceful attacks, to quick movements, to stealthy infiltrations and riot suppressions. The veterans are a highly effective and well-oiled machine, and the greenhorns finds themselves to not be green for long. You adapt to the hard burden of the task at hand, or you will be quickly weeded out before becoming a liability. The limitations of their vector of operation lead Legio XLVII to be a Hastati dominated legion in layout. Besides it’s detachment of light Triarii for clearing through streets, and a number of Auxilia necessary for operation, The legion is entirely made up of it’s elite infantry forces. The Hastati of XLVII are required to be somewhat more self-sufficient to a regular Legion, as it is difficult to establish large bases of operations and supply lines for Auxilia forces during city combat. Due to this, Rubrum Raptorae is almost exclusively included in a battlegroup which can cover its faults. A Navalis based legion for orbital support, and a more shock focused legion with heavier firepower combine well with the quick, nimble, and versatile XLVII to field a complete fighting force for engaging in a planetary theater. Culture One well known aspect of the legion is the juxtaposition of it’s combat and non-combat sides. When on leave or attending functions, Raptorae Legionnaires glisten in the styles of old. They are easily recognizable by their shining white uniforms and their flowing crimson capes and cloaks. The Chosen of Raptorae are the epitome of this aesthetic, dressed in ceremonial half-plates and wielding standard issue swords and sidearms. The Chosen cut a clear figure for the discipline and respect for their standards present throughout Legio XLVII. However, in combat the legion could not be more different. In the thick of urban warfare, the sheen of their fatigues are replaced with dark and practical cloaks and armor. They dress for their environment, enabling themselves to blend into the collateral of the warzone and maneuver quickly around their objectives. They strike fast, they strike smart, and they operate effectively in their squads to thwart out the enemy whenever they may hide. Whether it is clearing a city block by force, or launching a search and destroy operation in specific targets, Rubrum Raptorae is the legion for the job. Category:House Aquila Category:Legions